Philia
by Britt30
Summary: The Graysons were a very touchy family, showing their love through hugs and hair ruffles and cuddling. It's one thing Dick sorely misses and has had to get used to. But with the formation of the team, maybe he can show his new family a different way to show they care. A sort of 5 1 fluff fic of Robin, basically, teaching the others that hugs are a good thing.
1. Intro

**A/N: Hello! This is the intro to a kinda 5+1 fluff fic about Dick kinda sorta conditioning the others on the team to let him hug them, be okay with showing affection, etc. B/c I was thinking about it, and in America we just don't show that much physical affection platonically and it's kinda sad. So enjoy Dick showing these broken little teacups that it's okay to show you care and that hugs are wonderful things.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please, enjoy and review!**

Living in a circus meant living in close quarters with others. Dick never really minded it. He loved his family, biological and circus-wise and while occasionally he would sneak off for some alone time, most of the time he was more than happy to be around people.

The Graysons had always been a touchy family, that was just how they showed they cared. A hug here, a surprise piggy back ride there, hair ruffles, shoulder claps, and, of course, cuddling. And Dick loved it just as much as everyone else.

All that changed when his parents died.

The few weeks he spent in juvie were nothing short of pure misery. His heart was heavy with grief, but there was no one to reach out to and no one who cared how he felt. A numb feeling grew from inside, spreading from his chest into the rest of him. Right now, feeling nothing was preferred to feeling anything.

Again, it all changed when he became Bruce Wayne's ward.

It was hard at first to get used to the sprawling mansion, the long, empty hallways, the silence in the air, and the general lack of life. More often than not, Dick found himself seeking out Alfred or Bruce for no other purpose than to be close to another person. It took a little while, but the two men eventually figured out that what Dick was really missing was physical affection, and they took steps to give it to him where they could. A pat on the back here, a hair ruffle, or the occasional hug.

School was another challenge altogether. In the circus and while travelling around Europe, people were always so welcoming and didn't mind physical affection. Hugs and cheek kisses were standard greetings. Not so in America. Dick quickly learned to keep his hands to himself and was labeled a bit of a weirdo until his accent started to fade and he had learned the "proper" way to act.

Occasionally, his longing for a real, honest-to-goodness hug or need to cuddle was so overwhelming it hurt, but he learned to live with it.

And then he met Kid Flash.


	2. Wally

**A/N: Hello hello all! Thank you guys so much for your feedback and support! Special thanks to Lexosaurus, haunt-the-stars, and cambriayoung! I love you all.**

 **Apologies for using this Young Justice trope, but it worked really well.**

 **So without further ado, Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Wally was 13 and Dick was 11 when they first met. Batman and Flash had basically sat up a play date for the two of them, an easy mission to help them get to know each other. Robin's first impression of Wally was that he was hyperactive and friendly, eager to please, eager to do good, and in desperate need of a friend; kinda like him.

The two became fast friends and it wasn't long before Wally was slinging an arm over Robin's shoulder, giving him high fives and fist bumps like they were candy, and occasionally perching his head on top of the younger boy's and Robin drank in the affection like a half dead man in the desert.

But Robin noticed something almost immediately. Unless he was the one initiating it or it came from Barry, Wally did not like to be touched. He jumped when Robin tapped his shoulder, would freeze if he surprised him with a hug, and, most worryingly, would flinch whenever he went for a high five.

Robin tried not to let it worry him, but it just didn't feel right.

::::

At some point in their friendship, Dick revealed his secret identity and the two boys became as inseparable as they could what with living cities apart. They hung out in and out of mask, mostly at Wayne Manor and occasionally at Barry's.

One night, they were watching a movie at Wayne Manor. Wally sat in one corner of the couch, legs splayed out on the table in front of him while Dick sat in the other. At some point he adjusted himself so he was laying down and set his legs in Wally's lap. The redhead tensed up and let out a short gasp and Dick quickly lifted his legs.

"Sorry-"

"No, no, it's fine. Just surprised me is all. You can put them back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Dick stretched out again and they both slowly relaxed.

"Can I ask you something?" Dick asked.

"Shoot."

"Why don't you like to be touched?" Wally raised his eyebrows and tried to play it off.

"What are you talking about?"

"Unless it's you or Barry who starts it, you don't like to be touched. You jump or flinch and I thought there might be a reason why."

"Well there's not, okay?" he said defensively. "Sorry. Just… just forget about it."

"Okay…"

Dick backed off and the rest of the evening was tense and awkward. The way their schedules worked out, Dick and Wally didn't see each other for a week after that. Radio silence reigned on both sides and Dick was starting to worry he had really messed up.

::::

Sunday night came and a high stakes drug deal was going down that Bruce and Barry decided to crash. Robin fidgeted nervously on the rooftop waiting for the two speedsters to show up. He spotted a yellow and red streak moving through the city and a moment later they were on the roof.

Wally pulled Dick into a hug the minute he slowed down.

"Sorry for being sort of a jerk last time. Let's talk after, 'kay?" Robin couldn't help but smile.

"'Kay."

The drug bust went down without any mishaps and the two heroes gave their sidekicks a moment of privacy sitting together on the edge of the roof. Wally leaned forward slightly, forearms resting on knees and hands clasped. Dick leaned back, palms against the roof.

"There's… a reason I live with my aunt and uncle," Wally said. "Put simply, my parents were abusive: Dad more physically, Mom more emotionally. It went on since I was… what, five?" he said, running a hand through his hair and leaning back next to Robin. "Until I was eleven. That was when Aunt Iris found out. My dad's in jail, mom's on her own somewhere, and I've been living with Iris and Barry ever since. So, yeah, that's why I flinch sometimes." He shrugged, trying to play it casual, and turned to look at Robin.

"Thanks for telling me KF," he said quietly.

"Yeah, well, friends don't blow each other off." The two shared a smile.

"So do you want me to stop?" Robin asked. A moment of confusion and then Wally shook his head

"No, it's good for me. I know you won't hurt me and it'll help me get better about it. And don't think I don't see you purring like a cat every time I so much as pat you on the back. You would die if you tried to stop." Dick laughed.

"Yeah, something like that."

"You two good?" Barry asked, rejoining them with Batman.

"Yeah, we're good."

::::

Over the next couple of years, Wally West got conditioned to the habits of the snugglebug that was Dick Grayson. Surprise hugs didn't phase him anymore, high fives were a standard greeting now, and by the end of movie nights, Dick was practically in Wally's lap and neither one wanted to move.

Independence Day happened and the Young Justice team was formed. It wasn't uncommon to find Kid Flash and Robin in contact with each other in some way: leaning into each other sitting at the bar, one's feet in the other's lap, and occasionally collapsed on top of each other on the couch after a long mission. The others decided not to question it. They knew the two were close and assumed it was Wally that was the general instigator.

They soon learned differently.


	3. Kaldur

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you all so much for your support with this story! I'm glad you're liking it.**

 **Confession time: Kaldur is my favorite. That is all.**

 **Sorry this is a bit short, but thank you for reading and enjoy!**

Kaldur was no stranger to physical affection, but it wasn't his favorite thing either. He and Garth had been good friends and not shy to show it with a hug or shoulder clap, and Tula had been no different. But ever since he had left Atlantis (and found out Garth and Tula were dating), there hadn't been much opportunity for that kind of camaraderie and physical affection.

Until, of course, Young Justice was founded.

He noticed it between Wally and Robin of course; the two seemed to have no qualms about invading the other's space. Though, he supposed, it wasn't invading if it was welcome. He was surprised however when he was reading at the kitchen table one day and someone placed their head on his shoulder.

"Hello Robin," he said after a quick glance to see who it was.

"Hey."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Nah, just wondering what you were reading."

He turned it over so Robin could see the cover.

"It's part spellbook part storybook. The next one in the set I was studying at the conservatory."

"Cool." He stood and stretched. "If you ever need a sparring partner to try them out on, hit me up."

"I will keep that in mind," he replied as Robin headed out.

"Sweet. I'm headed back to Gotham. See ya!"

Kaldur waved and didn't think much of it.

The next day, they had a mission briefing. Kaldur stood with his arms folded, listening seriously as Batman went over the mission objectives, but turned his head when someone leaned on his shoulder.

Robin, bless his short soul, was using Kaldur's shoulder as an armrest, which was a ridiculous picture considering Robin was a full head shorter than Kaldur. A fond smirk graced the Atlantean's features as he turned back to listen to Batman.

He must have passed some sort of test because after that Robin had no qualms about draping himself over Aqualad. He'd put his head on his shoulder if he was reading something or on his head every now then when he lounged on the couch. High fives and bro hugs happened more frequently and there was the occasional, "Heads up!" before Robin came running in and catapulted himself onto Aqualad's back or shoulders for a surprise piggy back ride.

Thankfully Robin also knew his boundaries. He was trained by Batman after all, he could read people well and therefore knew when to give Kaldur his space and his teammate appreciated it.

One day, the six of them were in the kitchen unwinding after a long day of training. Cookies were in the oven and everyone was goofing off and joking and having a good time. Wally made a friendly jab at Robin's expense and as the Boy Wonder laughed, Wally took the opportunity to swipe at his face, trying to grab his sunglasses. Robin backed up to avoid it and stumbled into Kaldur. Without thinking about it, Kaldur wrapped his arms around Robin's arms and torso in a backwards hug and gently placed his head on top of the younger boy's. He held him like that for a minute before letting him go. No one commented and Wally quickly brought the banter back into full swing, but Kaldur caught the grateful smile Robin gave him and returned it with one of his own.

He supposed he could stand to give hugs more often.


	4. M'gann

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the kind of late update, but technically it's still before midnight here, so not really late. In any case, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Special shout out to the guest that called Kaldur a cuddle fish. You are now my favorite person, (sorry Lexosaurus ;)).**

 **Anyhoo, without further ado, Chapter 4!**

M'gann read over the recipe once more to make sure she had it right before adding the oil. A sudden bout of laughter from the living room made her jump and she sighed as she noticed the oil stain spreading on her shirt. _Easy to fix though,_ she thought, waving her hand to clear the stain. A quick peek into the living room showed her that Wally and Robin were now wrestling on the ground. It lasted only a minute before Robin managed to pin Wally, then stand up and help him to his feet. Wally's phone buzzed and he checked it before saying he had to go home. She and Robin called out their goodbyes as he ran through the zeta and was gone.

"So, what are you up to Miss M?" Robin asked, sauntering his way into the kitchen, hands in hoodie pockets. He hopped up onto the counter next to her mixing bowl and supplies.

"I'm trying a new recipe. I think I've gotten the hang of cookies, so now I'm trying brownies."

"Nice. Want any help?"

"Sure," she replied with a smile.

Robin hopped down and did as she directed, catching the ingredients she threw at him with a lot more grace than Superboy had. They got the brownies in the oven and Robin hopped back up on the counter as M'gann set the timer.

"Thanks for the help Robin."

"No prob. Anything else I can do?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh yeah? Shoot."

"Well, on Mars, we get Earth TV as you know, and in all the shows I've watched it's usually only the girls that hug each other so much. Or a guy and girl, but only when they're, um-"

"Dating?"

"Yeah! But I always see you hugging the others or, oh, what's the word…"

"Cuddling? Wrestling? Touching others in general? Don't worry, I know what you mean." She smiled and waited so he continued. "Just how I was raised I guess. It's how my family showed they cared, so, that's how I do it too. Sure, it's not the most common thing for a guy to do, but the boundaries are different between cultures. Where I was raised, it was super common. In America, not as much. But the guys are used to it now, or at least Wally is," he cackled.

"I see. So if you care about someone, you hug them."

"Yeah, pretty much."

M'gann shuffled her feet a bit and looked like she wanted to ask something, but Robin beat her to it.

"M'gann, do you want a hug?"

She glanced up at him in surprise for catching on so quickly, but her expression melted into a soft smile and she extended her arms, which Robin basically leapt into. He held her tight for a moment before letting her go.

"If you ever want one, just ask," he said. "Better yet, take the initiative and give me one."

"I'll remember that," she giggled. "Thanks Robin."

"My pleasure," he said, giving her a quick salute. "I gotta go finish homework. Call me when the brownies are done."

It turned out that everyone was back at the Cave that night for some reason, so it became an impromptu Team Movie Night. Everyone settled in on the couch while Robin illegally downloa- ahem, set up the movie and M'gann cut the brownies. Robin snatched one and dove onto the couch, throwing his legs into Wally's lap who was too focused on his own brownie to care.

"Hey M'gann, sit here," he said, offering her the seat between him and Superboy, sitting up a bit so she could sit down. She took her seat and Robin immediately leaned on her shoulder and she chuckled. Guess he must care about her.

She glanced over at Superboy who was staring at the screen while sitting ramrod straight. Maybe…

Taking a page out of Robin's book, she lay her head on his shoulder and he started a bit in surprise. He glanced down at her and she gently took his hand in hers. It didn't take him long to relax after that.

Surrounded by her friends, in good spirits, just relaxing for once, M'gann was reminded how much she liked being a part of this team. Robin shifted and she glanced down and saw that he was offering a fist bump that she softly returned.

She supposed she could get used to this physical affection thing too.


	5. Conner

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all so so SO much for your wonderful reviews! They make my day! And thank you to all of you who followed, favorited, or are just reading. I love you too!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hey Superboy, can you help me out with something?"

Conner stopped walking and turned to look at Robin who was coming behind him down the hall.

"Uh sure. What is it?"

"I need you to hold absolutely still," he said, crouching down into a sprinter's position.

"Uuum I'm not so sure about this-"

But Robin was already off, jumping high into the air and doing a backwards handspring off of Conner's shoulders. He landed in a crouch about five feet farther down the hall and stood up, hands above his head in a perfect pose.

"What was that?" Superboy demanded.

"Back handspring," Robin stated simply. "Was wondering if I could do one that high. Thanks Supes!" And he was gone.

What the crap had just happened.

::::

Conner was on high alert whenever Robin was around now, in case he planned to use him as a springboard again. Robin finally pulled him aside and apologized, but also complimented him on his ability to act as gymnastics equipment, though in a more flattering way.

A couple days later Conner was sitting on the couch reading some comic books Wally had lent him when Robin sauntered in.

"Hey Supes," he greeted.

"Hey," Conner grunted.

"May I join you?"

He grunted noncommittally and a moment later Robin was leaning against his shoulder with his legs taking up the rest of the couch. Surprisingly, Superboy didn't mind. Robin tapped away on his phone while Conner read and time drifted away from both of them.

It became sort of a habit that when one was reading or doing something the other would join them. Positions ranged from head on shoulder, to feet on lap, to the rare head in lap, and neither seemed to mind. It was a silent camaraderie and it was nice.

One day, per the usual, Superboy was sitting on the couch when Robin came in.

"Hey Supes."

"Hey."

"Can you do me a favor?"

That was suspicious. He lowered the book and glared at the younger boy. "What?"

Robin held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Easy. I was just wondering if you could hold your hand up, like this." He held his arm at a 90 degree angle with the palm flat to the horizontal.

"Like this?" he asked, imitating Robin.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I was wondering if I could use your hand as a balance, well, not bar, but point."

"I don't think so," he said, picking is book back up.

"Please," Robin begged. "I promise I won't distract you."

Superboy sighed.

"Fine, but you get off when I say."

"Perfect! Thanks Conner!"

Conner held his hand up, determined to finish this issue no matter what Robin did. He glanced over when he felt the sudden weight on his hand and was surprised to see the boy balancing almost effortlessly on two hands, legs high in the air doing a perfect set of splits.

Every now and then Conner would glance over and see Robin in a different position, though he seemed to be holding each one for quite a while.

Finally, Robin hopped off and Superboy lowered his arm, which was barely even tired.

"There we go. See Supes, that wasn't so bad."

"How do you do that?" he asked. Robin just grinned.

"Lots of practice."

And thus it was added to their routine. They traded off between sort of snuggling and Superboy being a support system, but either way, the quiet companionship remained.

Conner supposed it wasn't that bad.


	6. Artemis

**A/N: Hello everyone! Wow! I am so sorry this is so late! My week's been kind of crazy. I went on a date with Nightwing to see the LEGO Batman movie (which was AMAZING), had to edit eight scenes for my school's radio theater, and, of course, homework. But! I'm here now! I hope you enjoy and thank you all so SO SO much for your support! It means the world to me.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 6!**

Artemis was like a cat. Temperamental, only wanted attention on her terms, and showed she cared by tolerating you.

Of course as time went on and team bonds got stronger, she was more willing to spend time with the others and actually enjoy herself rather than arguing with Wally the whole time.

A lot of it was Robin's fault. He'd go out of his way to invite her to team activities, seek her out in the gym to train with her, and all around was just friendly. Which was more than she could say for some of the others…

What she could not get used to was how _touchy_ he was. Sure, he never treated her like he did Wally (aka a human pillow), but _still._ The constant high fives, shoulder clasps, even using her as an armrest every now and then was starting to feel like a little much.

One night, not long after the Red Tornado(es) incident, Artemis woke with a start from a nightmare. In her dream she'd been too late to save the others. Her inability to get traught had gotten them killed.

She stumbled out of bed, hands shaking, and was dressed and out the window before she knew where she was going. A couple minutes and a zeta tube trip later, she had arrived at the Cave. The place was deserted for the night. A single maintenance flickered to life as she walked in.

"What am I doing here?" she murmured. The only people here were M'gann, Conner, and maybe Aqualad and she didn't want any of them to see her like this. She needed someone who could, objectively, tell her she hadn't messed up completely. Someone who had been there. Someone-

"Robin. B04."

Speak of the devil.

He was in his civvies, pajamas to be more accurate. But even with those ridiculous sunglasses on and his penchant for being able to hide emotions, she could tell he was worried.

"Artemis? Are you okay?"

Screw it. She closed the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck. This is what she needed right now. Startled, he returned the hug and held her close as her shoulders started to shake. He gently guided her to the couch where she continued to hold onto him and he let her. Eventually, the sobs died away and she sat back, scrubbing at her eyes through the mask.

"Sorry. Sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize. What's up?"

He gently rubbed her back as she told him of her dream.

"What if I mess up again? What if next time I can't get traught in time? You and the others-"

"Hey," he said. "Look at me. I've seen you in action and 99% of the time you're way more traught than some of the others. So you- _we-_ had a scare with the Tornadoes. But Artemis, you've proved yourself. You're doing great. You're a hero."

"You really think so?"

"Heck yeah! And if you can't take it from a Bat, then-" She smacked him and he grinned.

"Thanks Robin," she said, laying her head on his shoulder for just one more minute of reprieve.

"No problem," he replied, giving her a side hug and then, to both their surprise, kissed her on the head. It was something his mom had done when he was, well, _dis_ traught and it just seemed right.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes before Artemis moved to get up.

"I should get back home. Thanks again."

"Like I said, no problem."

"And of course if you tell anyone about this I'll have to kill you." He smirked.

"My lips are sealed."

Needless to say, Artemis had a lot more tolerance for Robin's brand of affection after that. He was still respectful and gave her her space, but every so often she would seek him out, looking for that kind of support and care when nothing else seemed to cut it. It was a little secret of theirs it seemed. And that was just fine.

 **A/N: So this was kinda gonna be the last chapter, but would you guys be interested in a little epilogue featuring the whole team? Let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Team

**A/N: At last! So sorry for the long wait, but alas, finals (WHICH I TOTALLY PASSED). In any case, thank all so so much for your support! Your reviews make my day, and since this website has issues sending out notifications, if I didn't respond to your review, just know that I love you. :)**

 **So without further ado! The team chapter! Enjoy!**

Wally wandered through the Cave looking for Robin. They'd been texting each other earlier that week and he was supposed to be here.

"Rob," Wally called. "Ro-ob." No response.

Finally, Wally found him in his room of all places. Everyone on the team had a room at the Cave regardless if they lived there full time or not. Robin's room was normally very tidy, a leftover habit from the circus and having to travel quickly and lightly. But right now, it was a mess.

A half packed duffel bag sat on the bed with clothes strewn around everywhere making it impossible to tell if he was coming or going. His utility belt and costume were thrown over the desk chair and the desk itself was covered with official looking papers and various gadgets.

"Oh geez," Wally said, making his presence known to his friend who was currently pacing and running a hand through his already messy hair. He stopped when he saw his friend.

"Wally."

"What happened?" the redhead asked, slowly entering the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I got into a fight with Bruce," he muttered angrily.

Wally sat back and let Dick rant as long as he wanted. This wasn't the first time he and his guardian had fought, and it probably wouldn't be the last, but this time it sounded pretty serious.

"I'm so sick of being told that everything I do isn't good enough! That it's not "what Batman would do." Has he ever even considered that maybe I don't _want_ to be Batman?!" He growled and resumed pacing, throwing a couple more shirts into his duffel bag as he went.

Wally stood and placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Dick-"

"Don't touch me," he growled, throwing his hand off. Dang, it was really bad.

"Okay," Wally relented, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So what's the plan then?"

Robin's shoulders slumped a bit as he ran his hand through his hair, then dropped it.

"Get away for a bit. See how close to off the grid I can get." He scoffed. "Like I can get off the grid from Batman."

"So where are you gonna go?" Wally pressed.

"I was thinking I might crash with Roy for a bit."

"Mm. Yeah, you _could_ do that." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"You got something else in mind?" Wally's smirk turned into full fledged grin.

"You could say that."

:::::

"A road trip? Seriously?"

Wally nodded enthusiastically at Robin as he zipped back and forth in the hangar packing food and some equipment. Robin and the rest of the team watched as he finally skidded to a stop and brushed his hands together.

"That should be everything." Sphere had been kind enough to transform into a car for them. He closed the trunk and gave the robot a grateful pat and it chirped in response.

"Guess I'll go grab my duffel then." Robin left and the rest of the team made their way in.

"You guys all packed?" he asked them. Kaldur, M'gann, Artemis, and Conner were dressed in their civvies and each, except M'gann, had a duffel bag slung over their shoulders.

"Wally, are you sure about this?" Artemis asked.

"Yup! I've already cleared it with Red Tornado; he knows how to contact us if there's an emergency."

"I am a bit apprehensive," Kaldur admitted. "There is a lot that could go wrong."

"In particular, making Batman angry," Artemis pointed out. Wally had quickly briefed them on the real reasons behind this trip.

"Story of our lives though," Wally said. "Come on, this'll be fun!"

"What I don't understand," M'gann said. "Is why we're driving somewhere when we could just take the Zeta or the Bioship."

"Megan, Megan, Megan," Wally said, shaking his head. "The journey is half the fun!" The others still looked unsure. He sighed.

"Come on guys. Do it for Robin."

That cinched it. The others exchanged a glance. They'd do it for their friend.

Robin came back and they quickly loaded their bags into the car and hopped inside. Sphere had set it up so there were three seats in front and three in back. Wally immediately claimed the driver's seat while Artemis, M'gann, and Conner slid in the back. Kaldur offered Robin the seat in between him and Wally, but he shook his head.

"I'd prefer the window."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Red Tornado, open hangar door please!" Wally called. The huge door slowly raised and they were off.

The conversation almost immediately devolved into an argument over what music to listen to (mainly between Wally and Artemis). They eventually settled on a classic rock station and settled in for the ride. As is normal for most road trips, now that they were actually on their way, the team started to feel excited. Artemis pulled out a card game for them to play, with the condition that M'gann didn't read anyone's mind.

"Kaldur? Robin? You in?" she asked.

"Sure," Kaldur said and took the proffered hand of cards. Robin didn't look sure, still caught somewhere between wanting to be angry and wanting to have fun.

"Come on Rob," Wally said. "You know whooping their butts will cheer you up," he baited. Dick grinned at the others' offended exclamations.

"Alright, alright. Deal me in."

They played the card game for a while, but stopped after about four rounds of Robin solidly beating everyone. Conner and Artemis were incredibly frustrated while Wally listened to them fume with glee. They stopped for gas and rotated drivers, putting Artemis, Wally, and M'gann in the front seat. Kaldur sat next to the window and glanced down at Robin who was sitting beside him. His brows were furrowed angrily as he scrolled through a list of missed calls from Batman. His younger teammate really did need to get away for a while; he needed a distraction. So, Kaldur did the only logical thing. He dropped his head on top of Robin's. The younger boy startled and didn't react as Aqualad gently reached out and took away his phone. From where Kaldur was positioned he couldn't see Robin's grateful smile either, but he felt him relax into the touch and buried himself in Kaldur's side.

Dick ended up snuggling with every single person on the team during their drive, from laying across Conner and Wally's lap and cuddling against Wally's chest, to curling up with M'gann to watch a movie, and accidentally falling asleep in Artemis' shoulder. She glanced down as he slumped against her, out cold. His glasses had slid down his nose so far that she could see his eyes though, granted, they were closed. Moving with all the caution she could, she carefully slipped them off his face, folded them up, and placed them in the pocket on the back of the seat. Wally glanced back from the front seat and made eye contact with her. She nodded and Wally smiled.

Four pit-stops, three drivers, two naps, and ten hours later, the team arrived in Central City. They pulled into Wally's driveway around ten in the evening. The team dragged themselves out of the car and stretched.

"Seriously? We could've just zetaed here," Conner said as he finished stretching.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't have been nearly as fun," Wally pointed out.

"What are we doing here?" Robin asked, duffel bag slung over his shoulder and sunglasses firmly back on his face. He hadn't said anything when he'd woken up without them, but glanced around wildly before spotting them in the backseat pocket and shoving them back on his face. He had given Artemis' shoulder a friendly squeeze when he got out, reassuring her that he wasn't mad.

"Phase 2," Wally said matter-of-factly. "Movie night and sleep over."

"Wait, what?" Artemis demanded.

"Yeah! I called ahead. My parents knew we were coming and they said they'd order pizza. And I may have chipped in for some Chinese and Insomnia Cookies." He shrugged, trying to play it cool.

"Dude! This is gonna be great," Robin said.

"And your parents won't mind?" Kaldur asked as Wally unlocked the front door and they filed in.

"Nope, they understand. Besides, their room is on the second floor and we'll be in the basement. Come on in."

The speedster led the way to the basement where they all dumped their stuff. There was a couch against the side wall and another one perpendicular to it, facing the large TV mounted on the far wall. There was a small kitchenette against the back wall where five pizza boxes, two bags of Chinese food, and two boxes of cookies sat.

"So what's the plan now?" M'gann asked.

"Let's all get into pajamas. There's a bathroom through there," Wally said, pointing down the hallway. "And another one back up there, first door on the left, that people can change in. Let's get the fort set up and pick a movie, then we can dig in!"

"A fort?" Kaldur asked.

"A giant pillow fort," Robin explained. "Man, we haven't made one in ages. M'gann come help us!"

Robin, Kaldur, and M'gann moved the two couches closer together to form a sort of back rest, then proceeded to grab all the cushions off the couches and throw them on the floor. With M'gann's telekinesis combined with Robin's experience and Kaldur's willingness to help, they were done in no time. It turned out more like a giant nest rather than an actual fort, but it was perfect nonetheless.

While they ran to get changed, Wally started opening the takeout boxes. Artemis grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Uh-uh, if we let you handle the food it'll all be gone before we get any. You go pick the movie."

"Fine," he sighed and zipped over to the entertainment center. "Let's see, we have Lion King, Finding Nemo, Tangled, basically anything Disney and Dreamworks."

"Do you have How to Train Your Dragon?" Robin asked as he jumped down the stairs.

"Yeah. Does that sound good to everyone?"

Of course, only the three native Earthlings had seen it, so the others really had no disagreements. Wally got the movie started and they all piled into the blankets with plates stacked high with food.

It took a while for everyone to finally settle in and stop talking, mouths full of food and watching Hiccup's story play out. By about a third of the way in, everyone was stuffed and settled in more fully.

Robin extracted himself from the blankets and offered to throw away people's paper plates. The team passed him their trash and when he came back it was without his sunglasses on. The team stared at him in surprise, though Wally was grinning ear to ear.

"You have really nice eyes Robin," M'gann said quietly.

"Heh. Thanks. Don't tell Batman?" he pleaded.

"Your secret is safe with us," Kaldur reassured him.

"Hey wait a minute," Artemis said. "You're that weird little freshmen that took a selfie with me!"

Robin let out a small cackle.

"Yup, that was me."

"So you're-"

"Yep."

She was speechless.

"Well alright then," she finally whispered and moved over to make room for him in the middle of the nest.

Robin turned off the lights and hopped in, snuggling under a big quilt with his back against a pillow, shoulder to shoulder with Artemis. Wally snuggled up next to him, and leaned back against Artemis. Kaldur and M'gann sat on his other side with Superboy's head in her lap, where she played with his hair.

They watched as Hiccup befriended Toothless and then as everything fell apart. Robin scowled as Stoic disowned his son and hated how he felt he could relate to the scrawny dragon trainer, then felt guilty for even thinking that. He reached out and Wally was there with an arm to draw him close and the rest of the team pulled in tight around him, in a silent show of support, and it was nice. Robin glanced around quietly at his friends and felt himself smile as a warm feeling filled his chest, one of gratitude and contentment.

By the time the movie finished and the credits had played, every single one of them was out like a light, wrapped up in each other and tangled into one big cuddle puddle. Wally's parents found them like that in the morning, TV still on, and took about a dozen pictures before waking them up with the smell of breakfast. And if they sent a picture to Barry and he sent it to Batman who then took a moment to reevaluate his life and sent Dick a simple text that said, "I'm sorry," then what harm was done, really?

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and hopefully I'll be able to write more for YJ in the future. You're all wonderful!**


End file.
